Lab Rats Fan-fiction:Angel
by Mynameisprettyy
Summary: Bree is the angel. Her full name Breeanna Alyssa Davenport. She has deal with Mr.Davenport. The Boys don't understand it at all. Will they understand? Will they find a new enemy? Is the deal necessary? Bree faces everything. She wants the boys to accept her.
1. Bunch of pov's

Lab Rats FanFiction : Angel

Bree's P.O.V.

I walk into the Lab and see Chase with no shirt on. So I quickly turned around and walked to the elevator.

_what was that? _I thought to myself.

So I waited 15 minutes in the elevator and almost freaked out when my favorite song came on. "_Need you now" _Lady Antebellum.

I walked back into the Lab and Adam was in his capsule and Chase had a shirt on. _Good. _I thought.

Chase's P.O.V.

I looked at Bree sitting in the computer chair.

_Why does she have such pretty hair? _I thought

I looked at but he gave a look to Bree that I read _Bree you can leave now_. I looked at Bree and Said "No Bree you stay"

"Chase" She said her voice shaky

"Bree go" Davenport said

I wasn't giving up.

"No. She stays in here with me and Adam" I used my malcular canisus to move her across the Lab.

obviously wasn't either.

Adam's P.O.V.

I had to save Bree. But I didn't know who was the enemy here in this situation.

Davenport or Chase.

I do agree with Chase she does need to see her brothers.

It's been weeks since I've seen Breeanna and it's not fair. I'm her big brother.

I step out of the capsule and run to stand by Chase. I whisper in his ear "We have to save Breeanna"

Davenport's P.O.V.

I wish they would understand

Bree's P.O.V.

"Adam, Chase put me down!" I screamed in fear

Adam just said "No Bree not now!"

Chase looked at Davenport and said " You can't keep our sister way from us. It's not fair!"

Davenport was really angry now.

He stormed out of the Lab.

Chase let me down carefully. He noticed I limping to the elevator door so he said "Are you okay?"

Shocked at what he had said I turned around quickly hurting my foot and said "Yes."

Adam just looked at me and said "No you're not."

"Yes I'm okay. Just please quit asking." I snapped

Adam and Chase said in unison "Okay then"

I looked at them as they walked over to their capsules. Sypanthy. That's what the wanted. and they wanted it from me.

When I went to my capsule that night I started singing in a soft voice.

"Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor reaching for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore"

I'm pretty sure the boys gave me a glance while I was singing.


	2. What Happened?

Bree's P.O.V.

I hear my brother singing. I think to myself _What is he singing? Could it be what I sang last night?. _

Adam walked back and forth pacing himself.

I was curious so I asked him "What's wrong Adam?"

He just glanced over at me and said "Nothing"

I was 12 He was 14 and Chase was 14.

I was almost getting tired of him pacing like that He did this every day now.

Chase's P.O.V.

Bree was acting so weird lately. She was wearing something on her lips , their sparkly.

I asked her "Bree what's that on your lips?"

She looked at me confused and replied "LipGloss"

"What is LipGloss?" I asked

"Something girls wear" she said

"oh" I replied

Bree's P.O.V.

I was wondering all day why Chase had asked me that. His qustion rang in my head "_What's LipGloss?"_

When he woke up from the sleep dart Adam accidently shot him with. He was Spike.

When he's Spike he does bad things. Stuff he doesn't remember.

Spike: Hey it's princess!

Me: Shut up Spike

Spike runs toward me but Adam jumps in the way.

"Oww!" Adam yelles in pain.

I scream to distract Spike.

As soon as he hit me the room began to darken.

I was asleep.

Chase's P.O.V.

Spike disages

I freak out. Adam is rolling on the floor in pain. Bree isn't waking up at all no matter what I tried.

I tried calling her name. Singing. Finally I got an idea. YouTube.

If I looked up her favorite song then she might wake up.

So I put her on a table and played her favorite song.

"_Need you now" _by Lady Antebellum.

With in seconds her eyes began to flutter open.

_Yes! It worked! _I thought.

Bree's P.O.V.

Okay. I know it. But Chase's little Idea worked. He was only 9.

Adam was to.

I was 7.

I was the Youngest. It wasn't fair. but I was what they needed.

Then as I got older they don't need me. They need my abillities.

Adam's P.O.V.

Bree had no idea what was coming. Me and Chase were getting revenge on her. Cause she got Chase sick. Plus she has my e-pod.

Bree's P.O.V.

"Breeanna Alyssa Davenport!" Chase screamed.

I yelled back "What do you want Chase?"

"come here!" He screamed "I'm stuck!"

"and? What can I do?" I yelled flatly

"Just come here" He yelled

"Okay." I yelled. I had to superspeed to Chase. Then I looked up uh no. They aren't going to get me this time.

Chase looked at me in fear. Adam was no where to be found.

Chase's P.O.V.

She was looking for Adam. I could tell.

She told me "You better really be stuck "

She walked off. Superspeeded grabed me and then BOOM.

There was a huge crash. I was scared to turn around. Adam was laughing.

I turned around Bree was stuck with her foot jabbed under the rock.

"OOOWWWW" She was screaming in pain.

I gave Adam a threatning look.

Suddenly he stopped laughing.

Bree's P.O.V.

"OOOWWWW" I was screaming in pain.

My foot was stuck under what felt like a 100 pound rock but I don't think that it was.

My foot hurt so bad. Suddenly Adam stopped laughing.

Chase looked at Adam in confusion. He asked in a panicky voice "Adam what's the red stuff coming from her foot?"

He freaked out and said shakily "Blood"

I looked down. With in minuets I passed out. The last thing I remember was Chase upping Adam's strength and he moved the rock.

Adam's P.O.V.

"OOOWWWW" Bree was screaming pain.

As I stepped in my capsule as Chase upped my strength.

I lifted the 1,000 pound rock off of Bree's foot. Chase went and got Davenport. I picked her up and put her on the Lab table.

No-One's P.O.V.

Chase ran as fast as he could to go get Davenport.

Davenport was in the living-room watching T.V.

Chase was out of breath. Davenport asked him "You okay Chase?". Chase takes a deep breath "Bree...rock...blood...everywhere...look..."

"Oh My GOD" Davenport replied.

Bree's P.O.V.

**Bold is Bree **Underlined is Adam _Italic is Chase _**Bold underlined is the robber**

-_Dream-_

**Why does this ring have to be so pretty?**

Why? You want it?

**Yes**

_I'll buy it_

**Chase you don't have to.**

**Drop everything and put your hands in the air!**

**AH**

_It's okay Bree _

We got this

**You two boys give me girl**

Over my dead body

_You're gonna have to go through us to get her_

**I can arrange that**

*Shoots Chase and Adam and grabs Bree*

**Ah**

Let her go take me...instead

_Don't hurt her_

_-Dream over-_

No One's P.O.V.

Davenport and Chase run over to Bree

"What happened?"

Adam replied "No time look at her foot"

"Ahh um let's do a body check. Put her in a capsule"

Adam did as he was told. He put Bree in Chase's capsule.

Davenport scanned Bree. Results come back Broken foot

Chase's P.O.V.

Oh No. What did I do?

I let Adam talk me into pranking Bree _again._

This will be the last time I let him do that.

All of a sudden Davenport said something that I thought I had died.

"Boys..." He paused. He glanced at me and continued "I'm gonna have to use the memory wipe 2,000 on Bree"

Adam shot Bree a glance. He took a deep breath and said "No. There's gotta be a way that you can put her foot in a cast..."

I cut him off "Wait... Adam's right. Since we are bionic then shouldn't we heal faster than the average human?"

Davenport's face lit up. "Yes. You can. What's Bree's favorite color?"

Adam started to say something but I said it first "Dark Pink"

"Okay" Davenport replied.

Within sceonds Bree had a bright pink (what looked like a sock)cast on her foot.

Bree's P.O.V.

I hope that I don't have another dream

-_Dream_-

(Same as the last DREAM)

**B-Bree **_I-Chase _U- Adam

Hey Chase. Look it's that cheer leader Bree

_I know I see her._

Well go ask her out for me.

***Looks at Chase and waves***

_*waves back*_

***Walks over to Adam and Chase***

**Hey boys**

Hey hey Bree

_That's Adam. Ignore him. I saw you wave at me?_

**Yeah I need like a science partner and everyone already had one so I was wondering if you want to like be my partner.**

_Uh. Sure. What's your e-mail? I'll e-mail it to you when I finish it._

**No. silly I want you to like do it with me.**

*uses heat vison to hit Bree's foot.*

**Oww**

-_Dream ends-_

No One's P.O.V.

Chase goes to get Bree and he lays her on the cyber-desk.

"Bree?" Chase asks.

"Ch-Ch-Ch-Chase? A-A-A-Adam?" Bree asked half unconsions

"Bree wake-up you broke your foot" Chase says.

Bree lifts up slowly becoming a-ware of her surroundings and goes to stand up "Ow my f-foot hurts-s-s" she said.

Bree's P.O.V.

I only remember that I was under a rock.

I think that I was on a mission. I don't know.

Chase's P.O.V.

I wanna tell Bree that me and Adam did it.

Wait...Eddy!

"Bree can I show you something?" I asked her

"Sure?" She said

I showed her the prank. Boy she wasn't happy!

Bree's P.O.V.

I was so furious with both of my brothers!( I am but not that much anymore :) )

But the bad thing is that I CAN'T SUPER-SPEED AT ALL!

It sucks! So we had to cancel missons just cause of my foot.

Also I think this is breaking the deal I with Davenport that the boys don't know about...


	3. The Deal

Angel LR-3

Adam's P.O.V.

Okay, so maybe I went a little to far okay I feel gulity

Bree's P.O.V.

I know you're probably wondering what the deal is. Right?

Well when I turned 10 (I am 15 now Adam and Chase are 17 (They can drive now!) )

I made a deal with Davenport. The deal was that I had to give the boys (Adam and Chase) some room on missions and in the Lab. I also had 1 hour to stay in the Lab everyday. So for that he gave me a room upstairs.

That was the deal.

P.S I only have 1 more day to wear this cast!

Chase's P.O.V.

I'm 17 now! I'm so cool! I have a Corrvett. It's sliver. Adam's is red.

Bree is jealous I can tell.

She only has 1 more day to wear her pink cast!

Then she has to take a bunch of tests on her foot. yay! I was being sarcastic on the yay! part so...

My favorite song now is "_Just a Dream"_ by Nelly

BEST SONG EVER!

Davenport's P.O.V.

Why do my kids have to like this?

I made the deal with Bree and she broke the deal last Thursday.

"Bree, You broke the deal. That's a strike 3 more and you have to stay in Lab. You can't leave the Lab. You will be quarnitined well not really but you know what mean.." I said firmly

She replied "Yes sir."

Chase's P.O.V.

I was going to get me and Adam a snack and overheard Davenport talking to Bree.

"Bree, You broke the deal. That's a strike 3 more and you have to stay in Lab. You can't leave the Lab. You will be quarnitined well not really but you know what mean.." He said firmly

"Yes sir" She said.

_What deal? _I thought to myself. _Was Bree really at 3 more strikes? Why did Davenport have to be so strict and mean to Bree? _

Then I walked into the kitchen "Hey guys whatcha doing?"

Davenport replies before Bree can say anything "Just watching T.V. right Bree?"

Bree has a scared look on her face "Right"

No One's P.O.V.

Chase walks back to the Lab "I saw Davenport yell at Bree"he said to Adam.

"What did he say?" Adam Replied.

"He said that she had broke the deal and had 3 more strikes" Chase said remembering what he had seen a few minutes ago.

"What deal?" Adam asked confused

"I don't know. Bree had a scared look on her face when she said something back" Chase replied.

Bree's P.O.V.

I can't believe that I have 3 more strikes until I can't ever leave the Lab again.

_What will the boys think? Would they hate me for keeping a secret from them? Would they accept me? _These were things I thought to myself in my closet.

I already spent an hour in the Lab today. I wonder if the boys think about me.

I think they do. Wait,... I know they do.

Adam's P.O.V.

As I walked to my capsule I stopped and caught myself looking at Bree's capsule.

I thought _I wish Bree could stay down here._

After 3 hours it was almost midnight. I opened my eyes and Bree was standing in her capsule.

My eyes lit up but Bree just put one finger over her lips and motioned me to bequiet. She stepped out of her capsule and looked at Chase. Then I stepped out of my capsule.

She looked at me and whispered "Ta da!"

"When did you get down here?" I whispered

"Over ten minutes ago" She whispered back

Then Chase woke up. "Adam what are you doing? Who are you talking to?"

"Me." Bree said

"Bree!" Chase said and hugged Bree.

"Oh what the heck. Group hug!" I said

Bree's P.O.V.

I couldn't sleep last night my foot hurt so bad. I snuck into the Lab like I always do but this time Adam woke up.

His eyes lit up when he saw me. I motioned him to bequiet. I got out of my capsule and looked at Chase. Then Adam got out of his capsule.

I looked at him and whispered "Ta da!"

"When did you get down here?" He whispered

"Over ten minutes ago" I whispered back

Then Chase woke up. "Adam what are you doing? Who are you talking to?"

"Me." I said

"Bree!" Chase said and hugged me.

"Oh what the heck. Group hug!" Adam said

Davenport's P.O.V.

Bree has only 1 more hour until the results come back on her foot. I hope that they never prank her again!

"Bree...I'm sorry I was being so strick on you yesterday."

"It's okay..But I give you an idea on how to fix it.."She said while smiling

Oh Lord I thought to myself.

"What?" I said

"Give me 3 hours to stay in the Lab" Bree said

"Everyday?" I said

"Yes" She replied.

"Fine" I agreed


	4. What the?

Bree's P.O.V.

Yes! Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes! My cast is off and now I have 3 hours to stay in the Lab instead of 1 hour!

Chase's P.O.V.

Bree was super excited when she walked in the Lab. _What is she so happy about?_ I thought.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked her

"Oh nothing." She said then kept talking "I can now stay in the Lab for 3 hours now is all"

She started jumping up and down excitedly.

"YES!" I said excitedly

Adam just looked at me like I was crazy.

_What is she talking about?_ I read his eyes

I just shrugged at him and hugged Bree.

_Is this a good time to mention that I saw yell at her? _I thought _No._

Adam's P.O.V.

I saw Chase. He had a concentrated look on his face. Bree was on her tablet and I was looking at Chase then all of a sudden I heard his voice but he wasn't talking I heard "_Is this a good time to mention that I saw yell at her?No." _ I shook my head and then I looked at Bree I heard her say something but her mouth wasn't moving either "I wish I could tell the boys"

Without thinking I said to Bree "Tell the boys what?" She looked at me shocked "Did you j-just read my mind?"

"Chase tell her later" I said again not thinking.

"Bree I think I did. Here think of something and I'll tell you" I said

"Okay" Bree replied

Bree's P.O.V.

_I have a deal with _ I thought

"What kind of deal Bree?" Adam said

_Um I can't say what kind of deal _I thought _Man I hope that Chase can't read minds either! _

_"_Bree I don't think he can"Adam said


	5. Whaaaa?

Bree's P.O.V.

I looked down. Somethings not right about it.

I kept on looking down.

"aaaah!" I screamed as I was lifted in the air.

_Nice! Sarcasim. _I thought.

**Chase get me down from here! **

Um I don't know how.

**What do you mean you don't know how?**

The only way to break loose is heat vision or heat rays. You don't have either of those.

**I know!**


	6. Chapter 6

Bree's P.O.V.

Adam was talking to Chase then I fell and Chase caught me.

I wanted to leave but Chase and Me had a moment.

_Oh no. Stop it Bree! _I thought

Chase set me down and I just looked at them. Cluless of what just happened.

Trying to put it in order in my head. No. Stop. Push that thought away! I was thinking about Chase.

As he was looking at Adam and talking He looked at me and said

"Bree? Are you okay? Adam what's wrong with her? Her eyes are getting real big!"

I stood up and my life flashed before my eyes. I fell to the ground clutching on to my stomach. Wondering what was I feeling? Chase and Adam were my brothers.

There it is again! Chase was saying things but I couldn't make them out.

I tried but all I got out of it was

"She...capsule...might...die...Help..."

Chase's P.O.V.

Bree had stood up and then fell to the ground clutching her stomach.

I was talking to Adam and I said

"She has to get to her capsule or she might die. Help me get her up"

Adam lifted her up and put in her capsule and I tapped here and there. "Done" I said.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Adam asked me

"Yes. We just have to wait for her to wake ?" I said

"Okay." He said

-1 hour later-

Bree finally woke up and just looked at us.

"Bree?" We said in unison.

She just had a blank look on her face.

"Bree can you hear me?" Adam said

"W-who are you?" She asked

"You don't know who we are?" I asked

"Yes. I do." Bree said

"Then who are we?" Adam said

"Blake Shelton and Luke Bryan." She said

"Nope. Not even close." Adam said

"Darn!" Bree said

"I'll give you a clue." I said

"Okay!" Bree said excitedly

"We aren't famousWe wish but we aren't" I said

"Oh. You look familar" Bree looked at Adam

"We're your brothers...?" Adam said

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Bree started laughing.

"What?" Adam said

"Y'all fell for it!" She said

"Butt" I said walking out the lab

Bree's P.O.V.

That's it!

I wasn't ready for Chase to call me a butt but hey a sister can get anything out of her brothers right?

Chase did ask me why I fell and I told him I didn't remember even though I did I didn't know if he felt the same way so I decided to keep it to my self...


	7. Authors note2

So there have been a lot of people asking me why can't Bree see Adam and Chase?

Well, if you've read all the up to Ch.6 then you know about the deal.

The only reason Davenport and Bree made that deal is because she's a girl and she grows...

Now once I get my other computer fixed I'll upadte all my stories up until the chapter I'm working on or was.


End file.
